


Lapis and Amethyst Fuck

by FrostyRadar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyRadar/pseuds/FrostyRadar
Summary: Lapis and Amethyst Fuck





	Lapis and Amethyst Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Lapis and Amethyst Fuck

Lapis: Hey Amethyst, do you want to making fuck?

Amethyst: Hell yeah Lap!

Then they fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Amethyst and Lapis Fuck


End file.
